The Adventures of Chris
by pokekid
Summary: A story about a boy engaged to the love of his life and is now on a journey throughout the world with his beloved and their pokemon and friends. Please review this is my first story. Subject to chage to M later on for intimate sceens.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Chris & Friends**

By pokekid

Spell checking and revision done by blackwhitehawk

Chapter One

To the sea and beyond

One Cloudy day in Kanto a young boy was lying with his pokemon in the middle of Viridian forest gazing at the treetops wondering about what he would waste time today whilst he was waiting for his friends to get to catch up with him. Chris had recently graduated from high school with all his friends and had a party in which everyone stayed at his mansion. His family was famous for gene manipulating of pokemon and human DNA. He himself was half pokemon half human so he was very close with pokemon making him a top grad student. To graduate from the high school he went to you must show your knowledge of pokemon and show how strong a bond you have with your starter friend. But he was a special case in his family you start with two partner pokemon. You also get your genes manipulated on your second birthday. Since is two starter pokemon were canine types he was converged with the DNA of one of my starters. I am Chris.

My friends were also top grads in their class. My best friend Nick is from a family who are famous for their computer corporation, a much respected family. They provided computers to all the schools and companies around the world. They were also in the cyborg business as Nick was the leading man its research. He himself was composed of a mechanical arm, a mechanical eye and a port at the base of his neck to update his Cybronexixs software that regulates his bodily functions at will. My girlfriend Kirsten didn't go to my school but I went to see her every day in the Celadon City. I hiked there during first two years of our relationship. During my junior year his partner growlithe evolved with one of the firestones I had brought for my pokemon. I then rode my arcanine to see her which made the trek much easier. My 2nd best friend Alex, whom I have known since 6th grade is from the family that runs the daycares in the Kanto region. Alex runs the daycare in Viridian city with his parents. So when he would go on adventures with me his parents would take care of pokemon in his place. Alex was interested in my families business and he himself underwent a gene transformation with his partner pikachu Rikku. She was an excellent choice of a partner because she cared for him like a sister already but now they could communicate. When he got into a fight with a wild zangoose she helped him heal his scars on his right cheek. My other friends from school will come in later during my adventures. But that's another story.

Now my brother Alvin the 3rd was an eevee breeder as well as a well known biker. Alvin was coming home and he was to meet Chris in the forest at there favorite spot. As usual he was going to be late because he was with his kids. First Nick showed up at the spot and then Alex came so they were just waiting for Alvin. I was tending to Dante my arcanine and Moonlight my sister Umbreon. Nick was checking to make sure they had enough items for our adventure. Alex was calling his girlfriend to let her know he would be gone for a while. Half an hour later, Alvin showed up with Sunlight his espeon sister, his kids, and their respective pokemon. Instantly me, my sister pokemon and my brother and his sister pokemon gave each other our pokemon greetings of respective hugs and kisses. My friends were kind of freaked out by our greetings as they always are. So after everyone was ready we went to get Kirsten. Since she was my fiancée she had just undergone an umbreon gene mutation. So she would be leaving with us on our adventure with her brother umbreon Shadow. Also my sisters Candy the flareon, Crystal the vaporeon, Sparky the jolteon, and Angel the eevee were coming with us.

When we got to Kirsten's house her mom wanted to know where we would be going since she knew we were to be married and that was probably why we were leaving. Kirsten's family had helped build my cruse ship that we would be taking. So we all went over the design of the ship to better acquaint ourselves with it. Hours later we were once again on our way to the docks. When we arrived there I was greeted by my old friend from Fuchsia city Jorge. It seems that he was on his way to see me for my graduation but there had been difficulties in the weather. So we told him what was going on and he asked to join us. He phoned home and told his mother the new plans. I also talked to his little sister who really likes me. He got his pokemon from his storage system that was built in on the ship while we were at port just in case anything was to happen at sea and we needed our friends to help.

Now we all have our favorite types of pokemon. My family likes eevee because of their easy genetic material and all other canine related pokemon. Nicks family likes all pokemon with high intelligence and electric types. Alex's family likes ditto and normal type pokemon. Whilst Kirsten likes dark and fire types and Jorge likes snorlax and wabbafet. Now since this was our first outing we were all excited me most of all because every one in my family is usually independent of each other and this was my time to shine. So we decided to go to an island Nick had found, with the ships wireless system connected to his interface, to be uninhabited in the Orange Islands. He never goes anywhere without his global positioning system equipment either.

Three hours out Crystal decided to jump into the ocean. So I went in after her since my brother was too busy to go after her. I took a GPS with me so Nick could monitor our position. I found myself following her out quite a ways and I had to surface for air and she noticed so she followed me up. The ship was nowhere in sight. I tried to convince Crystal that we should head back but she kept leading me to a little island that was in the distance. When we reached shore I contacted Nick to see if this was the island we were headed for. When he notified me that I had just swam two hours worth of distance I almost fainted. I am part umbreon!!! I shouldn't have been able to swim that fast. Unless it took us longer than I thought it had. In turn he let me know that we had been gone for an hour and a half.

So while we were waiting for them to get there Crystal and I decided to explore a little. It was only going to take them thirty minutes to get there so we made a quick trek through the forest that started a few yards from the shoreline. In the forest we found all sorts of pokemon from apom to dratini. We also saw various flying pokemon from all different parts of the world. We even saw a family of gyarados that must have made this island their home. The forest was beautiful and full of multicolored plants and various water pokemon. The trees had to be hundreds of years old. I wanted to search for rare pokemon but we needed to get back to the shore to guide the ship in through the rocks.

As soon as Jorge saw the scene he took to drawing everything. Nick also started sampling the soil and the trees to try and determine how old the island was. My brother our sisters and our pokemon took to exploring the island and communicating with the pokemon that lived there. I even tried to talk to the family of gyarados that resided there. I was greeted with force but I got them to tell me a bit about the island and thanked them and was on my way again. When I got back to the shoreline Nick and Alex had unloaded enough supplies for a party. Kirsten and my brother were cooking and Jorge was madly sketching the beach in his notepad and taking notes. I started putting up our shelter for the night with the help of Dante, Moonlight, Woolfy my mightyena, and my metagross. Jorge's snorlax was helping Kirsten and Alvin by tasting the food. When I was done putting up the building in the grove in the forest off to the right Nick went in and started wiring the electrical system and making necessary adjustments to it with the help of his Alakazam and Bulbasaur.

Whilst all of this was happening Alex was training with Rikku and his charmander. He seemed to be having a blast. So I decided that since I wasn't doing anything I would scope out the island. So I let everyone know that I was going in to explore. Jorge, who was done with his drawing also wanted to go to map the island. So we set off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Island of Enemies

Jorge and I had gathered a few items and a GPS unit and set of into the forest with Candy, Moonlight, and Jorge's wabbafet. Jorge took notes as we stopped and marked the ways we came. He also took sketches of pokemon and plants that we saw along the way. On occasion we would stop and I would talk to a few pokemon along the way to see what they thought about there island. Some of the pidgeot I met had come from the Johto region, others from Hoen. We came across some pokemon that weren't as friendly as the rest and had to fight but we never got hurt badly. At one point we came across a bigger than normal eevee and I caught her for later research on her DNA. Jorge caught an abnormal colored vileplume and added it to his collection of rarely colored friends.

Nick contacted us after three hours stating that he was done with the electrical service in the house and would be coming to meet us at our location. We sat down and Jorge took a sketch of the surrounding area. I on the other hand decided to talk to my new eevee whom I decided to name Midge after a girl I had known in school who was 6 feet tall. After a while Nick, too much of my surprise, came into the clearing with Dante my arcanine. Dante decided to give him a lift since he wanted to see me. So we continued on our way but this time with some idea of what direction of which we were headed. Although I might be part pokemon I have no sense of direction. We trekked on for a few yards until the pokemon and I heard a terrible noise that drove us insane. We nearly turned on Jorge and Nick but, Nick created a counter sound with his program. Soon we found the source of the devastating racket. It was a little five by five, seven foot tall box that was receiving a signal from somewhere on the island. Nick homed in on where the signal was coming from but when we got to the source we found nothing so we decided to search and see if we could find any more receivers around the island. But first we headed back to the beach to have some fun. Kirsten was sunbathing with Shadow when we got there while Crystal was swimming. My brother and Sunlight were sleeping in the island house and the kids were playing volleyball with their Candy and their pokemon. Jorge and Nick went inside to make a 3-D rendering of the island and what we had seen. We made note of the spot where the sound alterations were coming from, to put it as a reference as to were to search next. We didn't tell anyone about what happened because we didn't want to scare them. Sparky was on the ship checking the weather patterns on the web. It was overcast and we didn't want to be caught outside during a thunderstorm. I went and talked to Kirsten about where we should head the next day.

After a while I noticed that I hadn't seen one of my sisters. So I asked Kirsten where she was. She responded by just pointing to the house. A few minutes passed and Moonlight and I went to check on our sister, Candy followed suit. We found Angel sulking in our bedroom. When we tried to confront her she shunned us away. So I asked the other girls to step out for a second. I confronted her again and this time she clung to me and started crying. I let her rest on me for a while and then asked her what was wrong. She in turn told me that I have not been paying her any attention since we graduated. She stated that I had been staying away from home too much and when I did come home that I would always spend the night with Kirsten, Shadow, and Moonlight. She also threw in that she was the only eevee sister left that hadn't evolved. As soon as those words came out of her mouth I knew what was wrong. She felt that since she was the last eevee and the youngest sister that I was neglecting her and treating her like an outcast. So I assured her that I would spend more time with her even if it meant I had to spend less time going places that I want to go. Sometime during our conversation our other sisters had stepped in the room and had evidently heard enough. Candy cleared her throat to draw my attention to their presence. I immediately jumped up and turned around expecting to see Kirsten but only to find my sisters looking on in discreet approval. The look on Candy's face told me that she agreed with Angel and that I had been neglecting my brotherly duty to take care of all my siblings, no matter what the case may be.

That night when Alvin woke up we let him know what had happened and that we were going back to find out what was this receiver doing on an uninhabited island. He approved and said he would stay and watch over the others just in case nothing happened to the girls. Sometime during our talk Angel had crept into the room and listened unnoticed. We caught her when she knocked some thing over trying to get back out in her eevee form. I caught her and picked her up by the fur on her neck. I turned her face to mine and told her that following us wouldn't exactly a good way to spend time with me when we could be going into a potential trap. She turned her face away to the floor. I put her down and she turned back into her half human form and told me she didn't care and that she was coming with. Since I didn't want to argue with her I let her come. Besides we would be spending time together and maybe she would understand why I wasn't always around. So we all went to bed to rest up for the day ahead of us. Dante and Moonlight slept in there pokemon forms at the foot of the bed while Midge and Angel slept under the sheets with me.

The next morning we ate a hearty breakfast and got necessary signal detecting equipment. When we were getting dressed in our bedroom I asked Angel if she was sure that she wanted to go. She in turn caught me off guard and struck me in my stomach taking my breath away. I then nodded in recognition and started to talking to Midge about there I caught her and if she could get us back. I told Kirsten and the others what we were going to explore the Island to see if it was suitable to call our home for when we got married. This was sort of true case if it truly was an uninhabited island it would be perfect to call home.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Pete the rock**


End file.
